


「房子大」好梦

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 如果汐恩这时候醒了，要怎么办呢。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 6





	「房子大」好梦

**Author's Note:**

> ooc / 逻辑不通 / 全是bug / 请勿联系实际  
> 本篇有过于主动甚至有点痴汉的dpxs出现，请注意避雷。  
> 反正我就是挺爽的，甚至已经连续爽了四天。  
> 嘻嘻。

-

鹤房睡着。

他结束拍摄之后累得连魂都要飞出公寓楼，洗了个澡之后就胡乱往床上一躺，睡得昏天黑地。大平夜里回来的时候见他已经睡得很熟了，便尽可能放轻了声音，带着一身薄荷沐浴露味小心地爬到鹤房身边时，却被拽住手腕，用力地拖到了鹤房身上。

鹤房到底还是累的，缠着他胡闹了一顿之后抱着他就又睡着了，连擦手的湿巾都还松松捏在手里，冰凉地贴在了大平的大腿上。大平把湿巾从他手里拽出来，忙忙碌碌地擦干净了两个人的身体，见鹤房毫无反应，睡得四仰八叉，叹了一声气，又有些想笑。

他这个小男朋友看起来是真的累了。

大平重新趴回到鹤房面前，把他鹤房一只手搬过来，将自己的五指插到鹤房的指缝间扣拢。他这样做完了之后又觉得自己矫情，暗地里对自己撇了撇嘴，趁着鹤房沉睡着、绝不会醒来的时候，放心大胆地一寸寸看鹤房。

鹤房的眼睛闭着，眼皮泛着粉色，透着隐约的细小血管。他的睫毛为什么那么长？大平想着，想起他女装时候被木全夹得翘起的睫毛，卷翘漂亮又根根分明，衬得他的眼睛更圆更亮了。

空调运行的声音响起来，大平瞄了一眼空调灯，怕鹤房觉得冷，向前倾着身子摸了摸鹤房的后背，发觉他盖在薄被下的身体温温热热的，这才安心地收回了手。他往回缩时额头蹭到了鹤房的嘴唇，连忙抬头看过去，鹤房睡得微张着嘴，嘴唇依旧因为之前胡闹时的亲吻而泛着红，被呼出来的气息浸得潮湿柔软，看得大平又有点蠢蠢欲动。

想亲一下——偷偷亲他一下可以吗？说起来今天并没有真的做来着，只是，只是——

他想不下去了，又实在没法抵抗心里生出的念想，僵着身子天人交战了一会儿。他到底还是败给了想触碰鹤房的渴望，纠结了半天才选择了折中的方式，悄悄地伸出一根手指，拨了拨鹤房安静地垂着的睫毛。

-

「你要什么时候才能睡醒啊……」

大平不出声地叨咕着。并不热烈的阳光从窗帘的缝隙间漏进来，照得他整个人暖融融的，他托着脸看鹤房的睡颜，没一会儿胳膊就酸了，只好毛毛虫一样地往上蠕动，抽了个抱枕垫在胸前抱着。

鹤房依旧安静地睡着，脸颊鼓起来，看上去平白小了好几岁。他的头发睡得乱七八糟，像炸开了毛的小熊，心跳平缓又有力，大平贴着他的身体，完全能感觉得到。

不能再这么就继续傻下去了。

大平行动力十足，下定了决心就爬了起来，十分痛苦地离开了鹤房热乎乎的身体。他飞快地洗漱完毕，无所事事地在房间里瞎晃了两圈，还是不自觉地溜回了床边。

鹤房皱起了眉头，正小幅度地四处乱摸，胡乱地在床单上拍来摸去，像在找东西。他迟迟摸不到什么，眉头越皱越紧，睡梦中也瘪了瘪嘴，眼看着就是不高兴的样子。

大平想了想，把床头的抱枕拽过来一个递给他。

——结果是到他手里被捏了两把就被扔了回来。

他力气大，扔回抱枕时像是在撒气，大平完全没有心理准备，被吓得险些摔到地上去。他艰难地撑住身子，又搅在被子堆里失去平衡往前一倒，手撑在床上，还没反应过来发生了什么，就被圈住了手腕。

鹤房像是终于找到了找了半天的东西，把他的手腕环住，侧着脑袋蹭了蹭他的手指，舒展开眉头，又安静地睡沉了。

大平屏住了呼吸，慢慢地向他俯下身子。

鹤房睡得毫无防备，眉骨贴着他的手指尖，眉毛有点刺刺的。

那一小截漏进来的阳光好像把他给照得热了，否则他为什么会觉得从内而外渐渐都滚烫地烧了起来，连后颈和耳朵都烧上了一阵几乎在发疼的热度？他低下头起来，身体里潮湿地发着烧，实在是太想触碰鹤房了，圈住他手腕的那一点根本不够，只让他更加渴望起来。

昨晚胡闹时用过的那一管润滑剂还在，歪歪斜斜地滚到了墙边，半陷在床缝里。大平抿了抿嘴唇，颤抖着伸出没被拉住的那只手，把那一管东西握在了手中。

-

他虚虚地坐在鹤房的大腿上，没怎么敢用力气，怕把鹤房压醒。正是早晨，鹤房本就半勃着，他到底是没敢直接下手去解鹤房的裤子，只是学着鹤房平日里的样子，去亲吻鹤房的侧颈。那里有一颗痣，生的位置让人忍不住肖想更多，大平发着抖，慢慢地吻住那一颗痣，在吸吮出小小的水渍声响时，听到了鹤房喉咙里传出低低的哼声。

那声音简直就像在鼓励他。

他受到了鼓舞，又低头去舔吻鹤房的乳头，舌头刚碰上去，就觉得手下已经硬了个差不多的性器几乎往起弹了一下。他觉得新奇，刻意把鹤房的乳头舔得红红地挺立起来才吐出，碰了碰鹤房开始起伏得有些急促的肚子，才不安地动手去抽鹤房睡裤的系带。

如果汐恩这时候醒了要怎么办呢？大平混乱地想着，险些被弹出来的性器直接打在脸上。他也不知道润滑要挤多少，一下子液体顺着他的手指往下流，他慌忙扯了两张纸擦掉那些多余的东西，想了想，又看了一眼鹤房的脸。

鹤房皱着眉。他的胸口已经泛起一点红色，漫到脖颈又染在脸颊上，人看着粉粉的，格外让人心动。

他低下头，把鹤房湿润涨红的顶端慢慢含了进去。

他手里满是润滑剂那股工业制造出的草莓味，正被他哆哆嗦嗦地捂热了，涂满整个臀缝。鹤房总怕他难受，不肯多让他给自己口交，只有他清楚他自己是个什么样子。鹤房硬涨的性器正在他口中进出，这个事实已经足够能激起他心里那点卑劣的满足感，他人都软了一半，咬咬牙把一根手指往身体里送，立刻被期待已久的内部咬住。他顿了顿，几乎要丧失了勇气，含混地呜咽了半声想求鹤房救救他，又怕吵醒鹤房，立刻困难地把后半句咽回了嗓子里。

再加进一根手指之后他终于有点受不了了，撑开自己的时候，觉得羞耻感几乎要把他卷走。他发着抖，膝盖撑在鹤房身体两侧，握着鹤房的性器，尝试着慢慢往下坐。

如果汐恩这时候醒了，要怎么办呢……

疼是疼的，其实也没那么严重——他坐到了底，觉得肚子里又钝又涩地发疼，低头的时候，却刚好看到自己的性器颤巍巍地立着，把长T恤的下摆顶起一块，浸湿了一小片。他的眼睛立刻就湿了，张着嘴断断续续地喘着气，看着鹤房上下滑动的喉结，又忍不住哆嗦着撑起身子，再慢慢地往下坐。

鹤房白皙的皮肤上泛起的红色实在太好看了，大平抖得快要坐不住，还是忍不住用手指去碰鹤房红得厉害的脖颈。他不太喜欢鹤房整根操进来，觉得太涨了，偶尔有些疼。然而鹤房常常这样，他就依样照做，挺直了身子让鹤房操进最深处，眼看着鹤房眉头皱得更紧了，知道是鹤房喜欢。

他总觉得缺点什么，混混沌沌地思考了一会，把鹤房攥着他的那只手拉过来，径直伸到了衣服下，去碰他自己早就立起来的乳尖。鹤房的手指一碰上来，他整个人就是一缩，恰好又坐到了底，只觉得肚子里被搅得乱成一团，手指痉挛着抓着鹤房的手背，被快感逼得快要发疯。

如果——如果他是个女孩子，被这样操得熟透了，怕不是连小孩都要怀上吧。

大平想着，又有些受不了了，肚子一阵一阵地发着抖，仿佛真的惧怕又期待着会有一个小孩被种入他的腹中。他终于咬不住声音了，小声哽咽着，眼泪被晃出来一点儿，顺着眼角往下流。

如果——这时候汐恩醒了——

「嗯……？」鹤房的声音蒙着睡意又发着哑，低低的，听在大平耳朵里，却像是听到了滚滚炸裂的一声雷。「祥生……？」

大平手足无措，尴尬地僵在那里，只觉得像被剥光了最后一层皮，羞耻得无以复加。他人是不能思考了，身体倒还渴望着，湿漉漉地把鹤房往里吞，直到鹤房手上用了点力气，狠狠地掐了他的胸口一把，他才惊叫着蜷起身子，眼泪汪汪地看鹤房。

「愣着干嘛呢，我说我怎么做了一个好梦……」鹤房喘着气，像是不知道怎么疼爱他好了，在他哆嗦的腰上缓慢地揉捏着。

「你不能这样。」他说，撑起身子把大平抱进怀里，亲一口大平的嘴唇，笑了。「这样会疼的……」

他温柔地把大平放倒下去。

大平小声抽噎着，隔着泪水去看鹤房，模模糊糊地看不清楚。他执着地不肯放弃，幼稚地甩着脑袋，把泪水都擦了个干净，再望进鹤房眼睛里的时候，看到了满眼仍然蒙着一点儿困倦的爱意。

-

「汐恩不……不在意吗。」大平窝在鹤房怀里，惴惴不安地问。

「在意什么？在意你主动往我身上骑？」鹤房笑嘻嘻地反问他。「那我建议你多来几次，最好在我醒着的时候。」

「不是……！」大平低下头，把他过来索吻的脸捏住了。「就是我……我这样，我……」

「我和你想象的不一样。」他轻声说，有些低落地看着鹤房的眼睛。「也不是什么天使，还很下流……」

「那不好吗？」鹤房挑了挑眉。大平仍然看着他，像是想要什么回应，他于是使了蛮力，硬挣开大平的手，往前直直撞在大平嘴上，险些直接把大平撞倒。

「想那么多。」他说，又有些抱歉地替大平揉了揉下巴，把大平团成一小团，密密实实地搂住了。

大平捂着下巴瞪他。

「我喜欢着呢！」鹤房说着，拿脑袋去拱大平，把大平的刘海拱得全炸开了。「让我亲一口——！」

鹤房鼓着脸，作势要生气。大平越瞪越是心虚，最后胆怯地伸出了脑袋，在鹤房的嘴唇上慢腾腾地亲了一口。他实在是太羞耻了，鸵鸟一般地把脑袋挤到鹤房的怀里埋着，假装没看到鹤房灿烂的笑意，将胳膊往鹤房背后一抱，不动了。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 明天要不别开车了吧我真的像个变态。  
> 而且每天变态程度都在上涨……


End file.
